Razor
Basic Description: Cornwell “Razor's Edge” Grenditch is a human templar who generally wears black clothing, a black bandanna and has many scars. The Grenditches are descendants of the Redpath line, Razor is the son of General Alexander Grenditch, and currently the heir of the Grenditch bloodline’s powers which grant him quick healing and endurance. He is a capable strategist and leader, currently holding the rank and title of Lord General of the Voltan Armies. Brief History: In 606 Razor was a Sergeant and the commander of a detachment of Murphy’s Rangers, Anym that called themselves "The Broken Band". When reports of plague in Anym reached the Court, Anyasha requested the aid of Murphy's Rangers to investigate and was assigned to the Broken Band. After seven months of tracking the plague and battling the Plague Liche's forces, they were able to find the cure for the Plague with the help of Drok the cave troll. The cure was taken to Ostburg and Razor accepted Drok and Anyasha into the Murphy’s Rangers before departing. In 608 word of disaster in the Ulfwood reached the Duchy; Murphy’s Rangers had been wiped out. It was in May of that year that it was learned Razor had been taken prisoner by Daniel Redpath and bound to him as a Deathknight. Despite this Razor continued to fight for Volta in any way he could, providing information, trying to keep Talmar Spirit-Thief from overtaking Daniel and resisting Daniel’s commands as often as he could. Among the tasks he was forced to, for a time he refered to himself as the Earl of Greatmarch (Possibly Greymarch, reports vary) and wielded the sword Fang, taken fromYuriev of the Wolf Nation. Greatmarch is the area North of Volta's border. Razor relinquished the blade in May of 610 while advising Fiddle that Yuriev must recover it from the Hall of Kings in order to restore it from Daniel’s corruption. In October of 609 nearly half of the Broken Band was freed from undeath after having been bound to Razor by Daniel. Razor bade Anyasha to keep them safe, whilst the other half of the Band was entrusted to Murphy’s care as the new Ravener; Alpha of the Werewolves in the Ulfwood. Drok who had been taken by the Wendigo through Daniel’s manipulation, was freed from her in March of 610 and restored in May of that same year. The Kidd, another of the Broken Band, had been corrupted by Shugi and was later purified by the Lady of Tranquil Waters in 611. In May of 611 Razor broke free of Daniel’s control and inherited his bloodline's power upon his father's death and approval (the approval came after his death). Once empowered, Daniel was unable to control Razor any longer. Razor fought Daniel for his own spirit, and successfully resurrected after the battle at dawn on the final day of the gather. In September of 611, at the behest of Alexander Grenditch during his Spirit Farewell, Duke Reynard Voltan elevated Razor to Lord General of the Voltan Armies. After Martin Redpath was exonerated and released from his sentence, he rejoined the Voltan army and was restored to the rank of Sergeant by the new General Grenditch. In December of 611 Razor helped defend citizens of Cathym from Daniel Redpath’s Shadow forces before the Plague Liche was permanently killed by Chief Felix Madbury, Cynnir Redpath and the citizens of Volta. Category:People Category:People